My Mom
by Grey Cho
Summary: Dia adalah ibuku. Bagiku seperti itu. [AR]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

Drabble

BokuAka

For Dien

 **My Mom**

 **Drabble I**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan dahi menawan duduk diam. Kepalanya merunduk, tak sanggup menengadah untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. Hari ini, beberapa murid kelas tiga mengikuti bimbingan konseling yang diadakan selama satu minggu. Akaashi, nama sang pemuda, telah melewati bimbingan konseling beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat dia merupakan murid kelas 3-1. Akaashi mengungkapkan keinginannya di depan sang ibu dan sang wali kelas. Dia ingin bisa melanjutkan pendidikan sembari terus mengasah kemampuan volinya. Bimbingan konseling berlangsung begitu lancar. Orangtuanya mengerti, wali kelasnya mengerti. Mereka setuju dengan rencana Akaashi ke depan.

Lantas, persoalan apa yang mengharuskan sang pemuda kembali duduk menghadap seorang guru? Kondisi ini bersumber dari seorang pemuda seumpama burung hantu. Pemuda itu dengan seenak perut menuliskan namanya sebagai wali!

"Bukankah kau murid di sekolah ini juga?" Guru yang juga merasa heran dengan keberadaan Akaashi akhirnya bertanya.

"Maaf—"

"—Tepat sekali!" Sang pemuda nyentrik menginterupsi permohonan maaf Akaashi yang bahkan belum mencapai tanda titik. "Tapi di sini, dia berperan sebagai waliku! Tepatnya, sebagai ibuku!"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan bimbingan ini. Kau harus membawa orangtuamu, Nak," protes sang guru.

Tidak terima, meja di antara pemuda bernama Bokuto dan sang guru pun menjadi bandara tempat telapak tangan Bokuto mendarat.

"AKAASHI ITU IBUKU! DIA BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI SEORANG IBU BAGIKU! DIA MENGINGATKANKU MAKAN, MENASEHATIKU, BAHKAN MENCUCIKAN CELANA DALAMKU!"

Sang guru terpaku, sementara wajah pemuda yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Bokuto kini sudah pucat pasi. Andai ada lubang, Akaashi ingin meloncat ke dalam sana. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan bujuk rayu Bokuto saat sang pemuda menipunya mentah-mentah.

" _Akaashi, ikutlah ke dalam. Aku butuh dukungan darimu."_ Akashi teringat ucapan manis Bokuto, yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya merasa sebagai orang penting dalam kehidupan pemuda burung hantu itu.

Namun sungguh, andaikan tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, Akaashi memilih untuk duduk diam di kelas menikmati jam kosong hingga beberapa puluh menit ke depan.

* * *

 **Drabble II**

"Oi, Akaashi. Dia temanmu, bukan?"

Akaashi yang sedang berjalan di lorong menoleh saat salah satu teman sekelasnya menunjuk Bokuto. Pemuda yang dimaksud tengah berdiri, seperti tengah membacakan sesuatu. Penasaran, Akaashi menyeret sang teman mendekat. Mereka kini berada di sisi jendela, mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibacakan oleh Bokuto.

"Ibu, dia adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku."

Akaashi terenyuh. Bokuto yang _airhead_ itu sedang membaca puisi bertema ibu? Oh, mungkin ini efek samping karena kemarin sang pemuda meminum susu kadaluarsa.

"Dia menyayangiku dengan hatinya. Dia memperlakukanku begitu lembut. Dia akan mengusap kepalaku, mengomeliku, dan menepuk pundakku. Saat terjatuh, aku tahu ibu akan mendampingiku. Aku berharap, ibu akan baik-baik saja. Aku berharap, ibu sehat selalu."

Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan riuh. Akaashi dan temannya pun demikian, bertepuk tangan dari luar kelas. Guru yang mengajar di depan kelas lantas memberikan pertanyaan, kenapa Bokuto memilih tema "ibu" dan bisa membuat puisi yang begitu menyentuh.

Pemuda berambut kelabu menunjukkan cengiran.

"Aku terinspirasi dari Akaashi. Dia seperti ibu bagiku. Sejujurnya, puisi ini pun menggambarkan tentang dirinya."

Tepukan tangan kontan menjadi hening. Akaashi masih bertepuk tangan, tapi kian redam. Teman dari sang pemuda membeokan ucapan Bokuto dengan nada datar dan tanda tanya di akhir kalimat, seakan memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mencerna omongan sang pemuda burung hantu.

Tangan Akaashi lantas terkepal, memunculkan urat-urat di sekitar jemarinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menanggalkan sepatu yang dia kenakan dan melemparkannya, tentu saja, tepat mengenai pipi Bokuto.

'Sialan!'

* * *

 **Drabble III**

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama mereka menjadi rekan satu tim tiga tahun lamanya. Pahit-manis, mereka mengalaminya bersama. Akaashi akui, Bokuto tidak sepenuhnya salah soal memandang dirinya sebagai sosok sang ibu. Akaashi pun mengiyakan, ya, dia seperti ibu bagi Bokuto. Dia merasa khawatir berlebihan, gemas, dan menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi sang pemuda lebih dari siapa pun. Bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika keduanya baru saja menerima bukti kelulusan, Akaashi masih mencemaskan masa depan Bokuto. Selepas dari sini, mereka akan berpisah. Bukan lagi rekan satu tim atau teman satu sekolah. Bokuto tidak meneruskan pendidikannya. Dia akan fokus mengikuti seleksi tim nasional. Akaashi sendiri akan disibukkan dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Akaashi secara berapi-api memberikan wejangan pada Bokuto, menyuruh sang pemuda untuk tidak berlatih berlebihan sampai sakit, untuk mencuci celana dalamnya sendiri, dan lain sebagainya. Entah sejak kapan, dia menikmati masa-masa memperhatikan sang pemuda. Entah sejak kapan, Akaashi menyukai masa-masa menjadi "ibu" bagi Bokuto.

"Hei, Bokuto, kenapa kau melihatku sebagai seorang ibu? Maksudku, ada sebutan lain yang bisa kaupilih. Ya, walaupun aku tahu, kepalamu tak secerdas itu untuk memikirkan sebutan lainnya."

Bokuto terkekeh.

"Kautahu, Akaashi? Teman bisa berganti. Siapa saja bisa menjadi temanku. Namun, tidak dengan sosok ibu. Sosok ibu tak tergantikan. Bukan sembarangan orang yang bisa menjadi ibuku. Dengan kata lain, bagiku, kau begitu penting. Terlalu penting sampai aku tak tahu sebutannya."

Bokuto memeluk lutut dan mengimbuhkan, "Aku tak begitu dekat dengan ibuku. Ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Meski tinggal bersama ibuku, kami terlanjur sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun, denganmu, aku merasa seperti memiliki ibu."

Akaashi membisu cukup lama. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangan dan mencubit kedua pipi Bokuto. Pemuda berambut kelabu hendak memberikan komplain jika saja dia tidak melihat bulir-bulir air yang terjatuh dari mata gulita pemuda di depannya.

"Kau masih bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Kita masih bisa berlatih bersama. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di luar pengawasanku. Mungkin tidak bisa setiap saat seperti sebelumnya. Namun, aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku, jadi kau juga harus bisa meluangkan waktumu!"

Bokuto mencoba tertawa menanggapi ucapan Akaashi, tapi air mata sang pemuda seolah tampak kontras dengan tawa yang dia luncurkan. Senja hari itu terasa begitu lembut dan getir sekaligus. Esok hari akan berbeda. Senja tak lagi bisa mereka saksikan berdua.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
